


poison

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, and flug is a demon, au where black hat is a vampire, based off a prompt i saw on tumblr once, this is the 50th fic in the tag im yellin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Flug enjoyed working late at night. For one, sometimes he did actually like his work, especially when he was “in the zone” and two, it was easier to focus when everyone else was asleep (except Black Hat, but then again, Flug wasn't sure he ever slept).





	poison

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two hours its Bad but please take it

Dr. Flug enjoyed working late at night. For one, sometimes he did actually like his work, especially when he was “in the zone” and two, it was easier to focus when everyone else was asleep (except Black Hat, but then again, Flug wasn't sure he ever slept).

He usually didn't lock the lab doors at night, knowing that nobody ever came to the lab except in the daytime. It was odd, actually. Dementia and 5.0.5 were asleep, of course, but he would've expected Black Hat to be roaming the halls during the night. Now that he thought about it, Flug couldn't remember regularly seeing his boss past sundown. Sure, there was the occasional movie night with Dementia. Or the family game nights that consisted of Flug and 5.0.5 playing, Dementia trying to ruin the board, and Black Hat occasionally looking in and making a comment about how they should be working. But those were rare.

As Dr. Flug thought this over, he realized he had put the machine he was tinkering with down and was anxiously running his hand around the edge of his paper bag. Coming out of his reverie completely, he realized something was off about the room. He couldn't pin it down, but he stood up from his chair and gazed around the room slowly.

Nothing was out of place. All the inventions and beakers were right where he left them-

_ Wait _ .

The only sound Dr. Flug could hear was his own breathing, and the crinkling of the paper bag as he readjusted it nervously. The humming of the heating system Black Hat had grudgingly allowed them to install had stopped completely. Flug shivered as he realized someone had turned it off.

“ _ Hello _ ?” he called out in a nervous whisper. “ _ De- Dementia? Is that you _ ?”

It was not. Flug tensed as he heard footsteps echoing down the hall. He scrambled to sit down and make it look like he was working on something- a long pike with electric currents running through it that Black Hat wanted done by the end of the week. 

The door creaked open, and he winced as he heard Black Hat's voice. “Flug? Are you still working?”

Flug shivered again. The room had gotten much colder. “Y-yes sir, it's only one. I can still-”

“Good,” Black Hat said, much closer now. “I need this done by tomorrow.”

Flug nodded, swallowing. “I- okay s-sir-” He jumped as he felt Black Hat's hand on his shoulder. “Uh- uh, b-b-boss-” Flug stammered.

Black Hat pulled Flug up by the shoulder, claws digging into his skin. He smiled like a shark,  grinning with too many teeth, long and sharp teeth that looked even deadlier than normal- and leaned in toward Flug’s neck. 

“S-sir- what- I-” Flug cringed as he felt Black Hat bite into his neck. He shuddered, trying to pull away, but the teeth were firmly embedded in his skin. “B- Sir-”

The taller man froze. He ripped his teeth out of Flug’s neck, backing away quickly. Flug raised a hand to his neck to temporarily suspend the bleeding and stood there momentarily, frozen by confusion. He was terrified- there was a look he'd never seen before on his boss’s face, and to his horror, Flug realized it was directed at him.

“S-S-Sir? I-I didn't-didn't mean to-” Flug’s eyes widened as he realized  _ Black Hat was afraid _ .  _ Black Hat was afraid of  _ **_him_ ** .

Flug’s mouth suddenly twisted upward into  something resembling a smile hidden by the paper bag. “W-Wait. Are you ju-just a vampire?” 

Black Hat narrowed his eyes at the scientist. “Flug.  _ What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing _ .” Flug struggled to hold back a giggle as he watched Black Hat enter a rage, slamming a fist on a table. “ **_FLUG!_ ** _ YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE  _ **_RAT_ ** _ , I WILL  _ **_TEAR YOU TO PIECES_ ** _ AND _ -”

“W-What's the matter, boss? Is my b-blood not to your liking?” Black Hat had to pause, literally shaking with rage. “ _ You dare. Talk back. To  _ **_me_ ** _. _ ” he growled.

  
Flug didn't even try to hold back the giggle this time. “B-Black Hat, you messed with the wrong d-demon. My b-blood’s poison, and s-soon-” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Yours will be too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh,h,,hh i couldve ended it better (read: gore) but i have too much work to do rip


End file.
